La guerre est déclarée
by Sad-idette
Summary: Un pari est lancé entre Clint et Tony. Mais quelle est cette récompense tant convoitée ? [Clint/Tony]


**La guerre est déclarée**

« Non mais oh ! C'est de la triche ! » S'exclama Stark qui venait de se prendre une flèche au bout ventousée sur le front. Il partit se cacher derrière le canapé alors que Clint le visait déjà avec une nouvelle flèche. L'archer émit un rire sadique, il était perché sur l'étagère à côté du plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Mauviette. Ça fait 1-0 pour moi ! » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire victorieux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda outré le milliardaire en se redressant pour faire passer sa tête au-dessus du dossier. Clint en profita et envoya une flèche sur la bouche de Tony qui émit un gémissement plaintif avant de se rabaisser pour se dissimuler.

« 2-0 ! » Lui rappela l'autre brun en pouffant. Il entendit un bruit de succion ainsi qu'un autre grognement agacé et enfin la voix de Stark.

« Tu triches, lâche ton arc Robin des bois ! Et descends de ton perchoir, sale piaf !

-Je gagnerais même si j'étais à terre. Et aussi sans arc. » Stark émit un autre gémissement exaspéré et se traina le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à l'autre bout du fauteuil.

« Je t'entends Tony. » Murmura l'archer en visant exactement l'endroit où était le milliardaire, toujours caché derrière le long fauteuil. Il sourit en n'entendant aucune réponse et bougea son arc en direction de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Tony se releva d'un coup et envoya un coussin sur Clint qui se le prit en pleine tête. Il fut si surpris qu'il en tomba par terre tandis que le milliardaire riait en courant vers l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme.

« 2-1 mon petit piaf ! » Émit-il joyeusement pendant que les portes se refermaient en sonnant le début du trajet.

« De la triche, hein ? » Clint grogna et se releva lentement, tendant son arc pour être prêt à tirer. Tony n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, surtout vu la récompense, qui est des plus alléchantes !

« Jarvis, où est Tony ? » Demanda Clint en passant rapidement le couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte des escaliers de secours.

« Monsieur ne m'a pas autorisé à vous donner ce genre d'informations monsieur.

-Sale traitre ! » Murmura Clint pour lui-même en ouvrant discrètement la porte et regarder attentivement qu'aucun milliardaire excentrique ne trainait dans le coin. Il descendit quelques marches, toujours sur le qui-vive, et arriva devant une porte où il entendit la voix de Bruce suivit par celle, affolé, de Tony.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose pour m'aider Banner ! Je suis en train de perdre ! » Demandait ce dernier en tirant sur la chemise de Bruce.

« Comment ? Tu as encore des problèmes avec Clint ? » Répondit le scientifique avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement et que Tony ait le temps d'utiliser son collègue comme bouclier. Bruce se prit une flèche, toujours ventousée, sur le torse et aperçut son hôte qui courrait vivement jusqu'à une porte qu'il referma brutalement derrière lui. Clint sortit de derrière sa cachette et s'approcha de Bruce qui l'observait, un sourcil haussé. Il lui retira la flèche et rechargea son arc avec avant de murmurer un léger « désolé ». Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte par laquelle Tony s'était enfuit.

« Il n'est bon qu'à fuir. » Gloussa l'archer qui se tenait devant la porte fermée à clé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda distraitement Bruce en reprenant son livre.

« C'est la guerre… » Prononça mystérieusement Clint. Il se recula, shoota dans la porte avec son pied et reprit vivement son arc pour le tendre en direction de la pièce. Il y entra doucement, sans bruit, et Bruce sourit en le voyant disparaitre. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventés ces deux-là ?

Clint s'avança lentement dans le couloir, l'arc tendu en avant, et entendit des bruits de pas. Il accéléra et se stoppa devant une nouvelle porte, à croire qu'il n'y avait que ça dans cette tour et cela n'était pas un bon point pour lui. Il écouta attentivement et ouvrit brusquement la porte après avoir mentalement enregistré l'emplacement de, il l'espérait, Tony. Il tira sans plus attendre tandis qu'il voyait Natasha esquiver sa flèche sans grand mal. Il grogna et s'excusa en baissant légèrement son arc. Tony, qui était caché derrière la porte, agrippa l'arme et poussa Clint qui tomba à terre, il était encore trop surpris pour vraiment réagir.

« 2-2 ! » Hurla joyeusement le milliardaire en courant vers les escaliers après avoir récupéré la flèche. Clint grogna d'agacement et se releva tandis que Natasha l'observait en souriant, un sourcil haussé.

« Oui ben… J'allais pas lui faire du mal non plus ! » Se justifia-t-il. L'homme se retourna et revint sur ses pas, légèrement rageur. Il repassa devant Bruce qui ne leva pas les yeux, et grimpa les escaliers. Il courra dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Il se déshabilla pour enfiler sa combinaison noire, Tony voulait jouer à ça ? Si c'était comme ça, il n'allait plus lui faire de cadeaux, il voulait à tout prix cette récompense !

Il repartit ensuite vers les escaliers et les descendit lentement, on est jamais trop prudent et désormais il n'avait plus son arc, il devait se débrouiller sans. Après avoir descendu cinq étages, il regarda attentivement par la petite vitre et aperçut, comme il l'avait espéré, un objet qui allait surement bien lui servir. Il examina rapidement les alentours, et ouvrit discrètement la porte. Il s'accroupit et entra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce où une gigantesque piscine se trouvait. Il s'avança en se tournant et se retournant, observant chaque recoin de la pièce rapidement mais correctement. Il empoigna le jouet et le mit rapidement dans l'eau avant de tirer sur un côté pour faire entrer le liquide dans le réservoir. Il entendit légèrement la voix de Jarvis qui prévenait Tony qu'il se trouvait au bord de la piscine. Il se précipita sur le côté de la porte qui menait aux vestiaires, s'aspergeant d'eau malgré lui, et attendit que Tony soit dans sa ligne de tire.

« Moins fort Jarvis ! » Murmura le milliardaire, toujours derrière la porte. « Tu es sûr qu'il est là ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, encore plus doucement.

« Il est derrière la porte monsieur. Je crois qu'il vous a entendu monsieur.

-C'est toi qu'il a entendu, idiot ! » Tony se baissa instinctivement, tendit l'arc tant bien que mal et attendit, le souffle erratique dû à l'adrénaline et l'excitation. C'était une bonne idée qu'ils avaient eu là. Clint tenait toujours fermement le fusil à eau et se détacha du mur pour s'avancer vers la porte. Il était l'un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD, il aurait facilement le dessus si jamais il y a confrontation. Mais Tony n'était pas sans reste, c'était Ironman. Il était tellement fourbe qu'il pourrait inventer n'importe quoi pour gagner, il n'aimait pas du tout perdre, surtout cette partie. Il lâcha une de ses mains et frappa contre la porte avant de la remettre rapidement sur le jouet.

« Qui est-ce ? » Prononça Tony en replaçant la flèche qu'il avait fait tomber à terre sur l'arc, s'il y avait confrontation, il n'était pas dans la mouise !

« Tu sais que tu vas perdre, alors viens qu'on en finisse ! » Lui répondit Clint, moqueur. « As-tu au moins une fois dans ta vie tenu un arc ? » Reprit-il en gloussant. Le milliardaire déglutit et essaya d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, pour ça, rien de mieux qu'un peu d'humour.

« C'est toi mon Roméo ? Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt ! » S'exclama Tony d'une voix enjoué en se relevant. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose sinon il allait perdre, et ça, jamais, parole de Tony ! Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout, il trouva que l'effet de surprise avait plutôt bien marché jusque-là.

« C'est moi qui t'attendais ma Juliette ! » Lui envoya Clint pendant qu'il reculait encore le long du mur. Tony ouvrit la porte sans plus attendre et tendit l'arc devant lui mais fit tomber sa flèche. Il hurla d'horreur avant de se recevoir un jet d'eau dans la tête. Il se protégea avec ses mains et essaya de s'enfuir mais glissa. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol mouillé et gémit de douleur. Clint s'approcha de lui en rigolant et ramassa son arc ainsi que sa flèche. Il s'accroupi et posa sa main sur le torse de Tony qui faisait la grimace.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il vit son ami secouer négativement la tête.

« Je crois que je vais mourir… Il faudrait peut-être arrêter et demander à Bruce si…

-Certainement pas ! » Le coupa Clint en sachant pertinemment ce qu'essayait de faire Tony. « Ça fait 3-2, plus que deux point et je gagne. » L'archer envoya un clin d'œil au milliardaire qui fit une tête de chien battu en gémissant. Clint lui tendit sa main tandis qu'il se relevait et Tony la prit avec plaisir. Il le remercia et aperçut le fusil à eau sous le bras de son ami, il pourrait facilement l'attraper. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ce genre de jouet, au contraire des arcs, était sa spécialité ! Il appuya sur la gâchette mais trois pauvres gouttes sorties avec un bruit de souffle, elles ne touchèrent même pas Clint qui se mit à rire. Tony ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il balança le jouet dans la piscine et s'enfuit en courant, glissant encore et encore mais se rattrapant toujours à temps. Il sentit ensuite une pression sur sa fesse droite, il se retourna et vit la flèche fautive, et Clint qui riait toujours plus.

« 4-2 ma Juliette ! » S'exclama ce dernier avant que la porte ne se referme sur Tony. Encore un point et il aura gagné, cela l'excitait tellement. Il passa la porte d'où état sorti son ami et entra dans l'ascenseur, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Quand le trajet fut fini, il se retrouva près des chambres. Il alla chercher une des flèches ventousées, il n'en avait besoin que d'une de toute façon, et retourna dans l'ascenseur. Il arriva cette fois-ci dans le salon où tout avait commencé.

Il aurait pu sautiller sur place tellement il était excité et impatient. Il partit s'assoir contre les grandes baies-vitrées, son arc chargé dans les mains. Quelques minutes passèrent où il eut le temps d'imaginer toute sorte de chose qu'il pourrait faire à son ami quand il sera le vainqueur. Il se releva légèrement, tendit son arc et visa là où normalement le front de Tony devrait se trouver quand la petite sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentie. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il tira quand l'espace fut assez grand pour que sa flèche y passe.

Il entendit quelqu'un tousser et se releva en tendant les deux bras en l'air, en signe de victoire, avant de les rabaisser lentement, grandement déçu. Steve retira la flèche qu'il avait reçu en plein sur la gorge et se tourna, le regard noir, vers Clint. Celui-ci s'excusa et reprit sa flèche ventouse pour recharger son arme. Il repartit à sa place non sans avoir lancé un regard de biais au blond, alors que c'était lui qui avait reçu la flèche par erreur. Steve ne fit aucun commentaire et passa derrière le bar pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Clint vit soudainement la porte du côté cuisine s'entrouvrir et se pencha en avant pour se cacher sans pour autant manquer la scène.

Tony passa plus ou moins discrètement sa tête, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès, et s'avança en se collant au peu de mur qu'il y avait. Il se trouvait dos à la cuisine, juste à côté de Steve qui se préparait un sandwich. C'est vrai que le milliardaire était plutôt discret, il ne le faisait peut-être pas exprès finalement. Il avait un grand récipient dans les mains, Clint se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Tony se tourna brusquement en hurlant un genre de cri de guerre vers Steve qui sursauta, et lui balança le contenu du récipient au visage. Le milliardaire regarda, étonné et déçu, le super soldat qui s'essuyait les yeux avec les mains. Steve était complétement recouvert d'huile grasse et puante.

« Captain ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Il regretta tout de suite sa question quand Steve le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il n'était vraiment pas content. Il courut dans la direction opposé, soit vers Clint, en s'excusant, le blond le suivit de près. Clint se leva et visa son ami brun quand celui-ci ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il vit de la surprise et de l'horreur sur le visage de Tony et il lui envoya un clin d'œil avant que celui-ci ne se protège le visage avec ses mains. En même pas deux secondes, Clint avait tendu fortement la corde de son arc et avait envoyé la flèche dans le ventre de Tony qui se plia en deux en gémissant de douleur.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps de retirer la flèche que Steve lui donnait un puissant coup de pied dans le derrière qui l'envoya directement sur Clint. Le milliardaire essaya de se rattraper dans les bras de l'autre brun mais celui-ci l'esquiva et il se retrouva une fois de plus par terre. Pendant ce temps, Clint levait ses bras et faisait le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts en sautillant tout autour de Tony qui gémissait de douleur sur le sol.

« J'ai gagné ! » L'archer souriait de toutes ses dents alors que Steve se nettoyait un minimum avec des serviettes. Il se pencha sur Tony qui grognait. « 5-2 ! » Lui envoya-t-il pour ensuite lui tendre sa main, mais le milliardaire la repoussa avant de pousser un gémissement pleurnichard.

« Tu as triché ! Jarvis, traitre ! Tu n'as pas voulu me dire où était exactement Clint ! Vous êtes des tricheurs et des traitres !

-Je suis trop idiot pour le savoir monsieur. » Clint rit en remarquant que Jarvis était vraiment susceptible. Il attrapa Tony par les épaules et le releva alors qu'il pleurnichait toujours.

« C'est pas juste !

-Donc, j'ai gagné ! » Répéta une fois de plus Clint en posant son coude sur l'épaule de son ami. « Et rappelles-moi, combien de temps on avait dit ? » Lui demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en posant son index sur son menton, comme si de rien n'était.

« Une semaine. » Grogna Tony en tournant la tête, il boudait.

« Je crois que c'était plutôt un mois, non ? » Clint tourna la tête vers lui et se rapprocha de lui quand un autre grognement lui parvint. « J'ai donc… ? » Tony se pinça les lèvres et Clint passa sa main sur le torse de son ami en émettant un bruit de gorge interrogatif.

« Tu as gagné.

-Je suis donc… ? » Tony posa ses mains sur ses propres hanches.

« Tu es le plus fort. » Chuchota-t-il comme si ces mots lui piquaient la langue. Clint posa sa main sur la joue du milliardaire et rapprocha ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de ce dernier.

« Hum… J'adore quand tu me dis ça… En dehors, bien sûr, de nos parties de jambes en l'air. » Murmura-t-il avant que Tony ne renifle bruyamment, boudant toujours. Clint sourit puis déposa un baiser sur la joue piquante de son ami et se détacha de lui pour lever les bras.

« Avis à la population ! Le grand Tony Stark devra m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil pendant tout un mois ! » Il se retourna ensuite, toutes dents sorties, vers le milliardaire qui pinçait les lèvres, la tête tournée sur le côté. « N'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Clint en se mettant face à lui. Tony lui répondit par un gémissement agacé.

« Sérieusement ? C'était pour ça toute cette mascarade ? » S'exclama soudainement Steve qui les regardaient avec attention, les yeux ronds.

« Et oui mon cher Captain ! » Lui répondit Clint avec un sourire joyeux accompagné par un clin d'œil. Le blond gloussa tandis que Tony lui envoyait un regard noir.

« Ton premier ordre sera donc… » Il reposa son index sur sa bouche en faisant semblant de chercher et sourit en posant ses bras sur les épaules de son ami. « Tu devras m'appeler « maître » ! » Tony tourna brusquement la tête vers Clint, les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche entrouverte.

« Non…

-Oh que si ! » Reprit l'archer en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque du milliardaire qui fit une tête de chien battu en émettant un gémissement plaintif. « Oui ? » Prononça Clint un haussant un sourcil.

« Oui… » Souffla Tony en baissant légèrement la tête. Un pari était un pari !

« Oui qui ? » Redemanda Clint. Le milliardaire refit un bruit de gorge pleurnichard et se tourna vers Clint qui le regardait malicieusement.

« Oui maitre. » L'archer émit un gémissement de pur plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tandis que Tony semblait blasé. Steve se rapprocha du couple, grandement intéressé, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

« Et ton deuxième ordre sera… » Il se colla a son ami qui posa automatiquement ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ouvrit la bouche et lança un regard en biais à Steve qui s'était encore rapproché, avant de coller sa joue sur celle piquante de Tony. Il passa une de ses mains sur la nuque du milliardaire et lui murmura sensuellement quelque chose à l'oreille. Steve n'entendit rien mais vit toutes les expressions de son hôte. D'abord les froncements de sourcils qui laissa vite place à un haussement de sourcils, ensuite ce fut l'agréable surprise qui se transforma en sourire lubrique. Clint se redressa pour regarder Tony dans les yeux alors que le blond les regardait alternativement.

« À vos ordres, maître ! » Prononça lascivement le milliardaire avant que l'archer ne grogne une fois de plus. Ce dernier se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de l'autre brun qui répondit au baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement pendant que Clint poussait son amant qui se retrouva dos aux portes froides de l'ascenseur. Steve haussa un sourcil en entendant les respirations rapides et bruyantes des deux hommes tandis que le « maître » appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel sans arrêter son fougueux baiser. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant passer les deux hommes. Clint poussa durement Tony contre la paroi, ce dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son ami en grognant. L'archer attrapa la cuisse du milliardaire et la ramena contre son bassin en se collant encore plus contre lui. Steve vit Tony enrouler sa jambe autour de celle de Clint puis plus rien, les portes étaient closent.

Il resta quelques instants là, sans bouger, les sourcils haussés. Il secoua ensuite la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour entrer dans sa chambre, il devait se doucher et se changer. Il s'inquiéta en se demandant si le couple allait recommencer le mois prochain, ils ne le feraient pas, si ? Au moins, ils seront tous au courant pour la prochaine fois.

* * *

Voilà un petit OS bien sympathique ma fois, ne trouvez-vous pas ? ^^ Et bien moi je l'aime bien, nah ! Chacun ces goûts ! x)

Il est ni trop long ni trop court, il est humoristique, c'est un couple rare (le premier en français ?), il y a même tout les avengers (sauf Thor, désolé ! ^^), sauf que ce que j'écris est pourri ! xD Sinon il serait parfait ! Oups là, je m'emballe, excusez-moi, il est tard et mon cerveau à tendance à ne plus fonctionner après 02H15 du matin. xD

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions et merci d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
